


What did I do to get stuck in this hellhole

by normalhollywoodnerd



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2019, Day 3, F/F, It's more a mechanic AU, but the road trip is there, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: When Beca Mitchell gets enough of her shitty boss and whiny clients, she takes her car and leaves the city. She hadn't planned on her car breaking down in the middle of nowhere. She realizes the situation could have been worse when an incredibly beautiful young mechanic comes to her rescue.





	What did I do to get stuck in this hellhole

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

Beca sighed, running her hand through her hair, as the smoke coming out of her car’s hood clouded her vision. Her warning light had appeared about a month ago, but she became very good at ignoring it. She couldn’t believe that it was now that her car finally gave up. It couldn’t have chosen a worse time.

She pulled over on the small country road as the smell of smoke started making its way into the car. She got out of the car, looking for anything that could help her right now. She wasn’t exactly the mechanic type. In fact, refilling the windshield wiper fluid was. A hard task she dreaded. 

As she looked around, she realized there was absolutely no building in sight. This was definitely not how things were supposed to go.

She had already been in a mood when she arrived at work that morning. Her shower had been broken so she had had no other choice. But to take a cold shower. When she finally arrived, late, her least favorite client was already waiting for her in her office complaining about the delay. She took a deep breath before apologizing and presenting him her work. She had been a music producer in New-York for a couple of years. It really wasn’t how she had imagine it would be. In her head, there was no shitty clients and inappropriate bosses. She was really starting to think the music industry wasn’t made for her. 

Suddenly, it all became too much. She just couldn’t take it anymore.

Ten minutes after quitting her job and storming out, Beca was at her apartment  packing her bags and filling her car.  She had no idea where she was going, she would figure it out while driving.

She certainly hadn’t planned on getting stuck in the middle of no where. She got her phone out to get some help. Unfortunately, the closest mechanic was thirty minutes away. With a sigh, she tapped on the number.

As she waited for someone to answer, Beca looked up at the endless field in front of her. Everything was just so peaceful. The only things she could hear was the sound of birds singing and the wind ruffling the tree’s leaves. 

She got up when someone finally answered.

“Junk’s Auto Repair, how can I help you?” Beca surprised to hear a girl answer, but she figured it must be the secretary.

“There’s smoke coming out of my car,” Beca said harshly, kicking a small rock. 

The girl seemed surprised by Beca’s angry tone. “Oh, um, no problem. You can just tell me where you are we’ll send someone to get you and your car.”

After Beca told her her location, the girl said it would take about thirty minutes for them to arrive. She only wished it wouldn’t be the girl on the phone that would come to get her. She seemed way too happy for Beca’s mood right now and she certainly didn’t want to spend a whole car ride stuck with her.

As expected, Beca saw the tow truck arrive about thirty minutes later. She sighed to herself when she saw it was a girl driving, but quickly recovered when she got out. She was the most beautiful girls Beca had ever seen. She was wearing a white tank top showing off her arms under jeans overalls. Her hair was long and dark, cascading in light waves on her shoulders. And her eyes, god Beca could have stared into those soft brown eyes forever. 

“Hi, my name’s Emily. I’ll be the one taking care of your car” Beca didn’t mind the girl’s chirpy tone anymore. In fact, she found it kind of cute now. Her moody attitude disappeared as they started chatting, Emily explaining to her she had to bring her car back to the garage.

After strapping her car in, the girls started driving towards the garage.

“So, what was with the moody attitude earlier?” Emily asked

Beca's eyes went wide. “Oh, you’re gonna get right into it?” Emily shrugged in response. “Well I had a shitty day, sorry for being rude.”

“All is forgiven. So, Beca tell me about yourself.”

Beca didn’t know what to say. She was still shook by how pretty the girl was. Just looking at her driving, the sun hitting her face, made Beca’s heart race.

“Um, well there’s not much to say. I am or was a music producer. I live in L.A. but I decided to leave a couple of hours ago and I have no idea where I’m going. I told myself I’d figure it out while driving, I just hadn’t expected my car to break down in the middle of nowhere.”

They kept talking for the whole ride. Talking with Emily was surprisingly easy. Beca learned the garage was her father’s, but she worked for him there. He taught t her everything he knew about cars so she could help him with the garage. 

When they finally arrived, Emily installed her car in the garage. She told her Beca could wait in the lobby or stay here with her. 

The choice was easy. 

Beca tried not to stare at Emily when she sat down on the chair in front of her car, but the mechanic was making it very difficult. She was half bent, leaning one of her arms on her car as she looked through, or did whatever the mechanics did in the hood of a car. Suddenly she pulled back to get  a new tool that las laying on a small table beside here. Beca tried to avert her eyes as she watched Emily rub her forehead with the back of her hand. 

There was a small layer of sweat laying on her skin making it glisten. She swallowed thickly when Emily started pulling her long hair back in a messy bun. One side of her overalls had been undone and her tank top was slowly rising up, revealing the tanned skin of her stomach. 

Beca eyes widened and she quickly looked away when she saw Emily slowly approaching her.

“So the good news is I found what’s wrong with your car.”

“And the bad news?”

“Well, I have to replace a piece. What’s complicated is that we don’t have it here and it’ll probably take a week or two before it gets here.” 

Before she had time to process the information, Beca told Emily to do what she had to do. She watched the swaying of her hips when she left the room as she told herself it would be a very long week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd


End file.
